Welcomed into the Pack
by Leafstar15
Summary: Shiba was totally a loner, when her pack kicked her out. But then she meets a strange wolf, with a pure white pelt. And she doesn't know if she can trust him and his friends, but they'll have to. After all they are in paradise, and this paradise is for real. Can they work together and stop Shiba's pack?


It was cold. Really really cold out. And I'm freezing my fur off. It's weird that I'm cold right now, since I'm a wolf. But even though I'm a wolf, we can still get cold. And we're not evil like what humans think we are, we're actually peaceful. Before I was out here, I had a family. A nice warm family to cuddle up to when it got cold, but that all changed when my mother died. I was still a pup when she died, but I'm not one now. I'm a adult, but technically humans call it a teenager. So I'm a teenager, I'm still young. But I can protect myself. I won't go all out explaining my life story, because I might be dead soon. And I'd rather try to save myself than talking till I'm dead.

I was laying on the cold ground near the artic circle, no one lives here no more. Its too cold here, but I had no choice. I had been wounded by a human a few days ago. So I traveled here from near Silverspell famous for its hunters. And I guess one of those hunters tracked me from there, I have no reason why he attacked me. I wasn't going to attack anyone in that town, I don't hate humans. I got up and started walking again, I was starting to feel weak. I don't think I can go on anymore. Then I stumbled and fell to the ground. When I got here, I had smelled a wolf somewhere in this area. But I hope that wolf wasn't anywhere near me, cause it might be hungry. I don't think I could protect myself from it. I tried to stand up again, but I failed badly. So I laid there, just me and my sorrow. I didn't care if I was going to die, I just didn't want a wolf to pick at me when I'm not dead yet. But yet at the same time I wanted to live, but I knew that was hopeless. No one would take pity on me, just a lost wolf. No, more like a loner. No one would want to look at me, not even my kind would. Then I felt someone watching me, it felt someone piercing through my soul. And I don't know if that was good or not. I felt like falling asleep, and I knew that was a bad thing. If I fell asleep, I would die. But that might not be a bad thing though, no one would miss me. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me, I looked up and saw a white figure coming toward me. When the figure got right up to me, I growled loudly in defense. I knew I couldn't protect myself, so all I could do was growl or snarl. The figure looked down at me, and I looked at it.

"If your going to attack me, attack me now. Cause if you wait a couple days, then I can defend myself. So just do it, I don't care anymore. I don't want to live anymore, please kill me now." I said.

"Why do you want me to kill you?" replied the white figure, which to me sounded like a male wolf.

"..."

"Answer me! Why do you want to die? Isn't your life worth something? Isn't it?" he replied.

Still I didn't answer, I said nothing. Because if I did, I might start crying. And I don't want to show emotion, emotion shows weakness for me. So I can't show it, I can't show anything.

"Please talk. I don't like talking to air you know, or are you deaf?" he asked questioningly.

Then I started to talk to the mangy creature, cause I wasn't deaf and I would prove that. And he just insulted me too, so that was another reason to answer.

"I'm not deaf! I just don't want to talk to you, whatever you are." I said.

"I'm a wolf. Can't you tell?" he said.

"No. I can't. Just kill me already."

"Just answer this one question, and I'll think about killing you. Okay."

"Fine, I'll tell you. The reason I don't want to live is that I'm always alone, and I don't like being alone." I said sadly.

"Why don't you join a pack?" he asked.

"Thought you said that would be the only one question you'd ask, then you would think about killing me or not? Huh?" I said.

"Oh, yes I did say that didn't I."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine, I'll be back in a little while. Okay. And don't go anywhere." he said.

Then he started to walk away from me, all pride and bold. Wish I could walk like that again, but I can't. And I also lied to this wolf, but why did I fell bad. It's not like I know this wolf, if he was telling the truth anyway. I didn't feel alone, I just...I just wanted someone to lean on. I mean someone who would take care of me, like my parents did.

But can I really trust this wolf who I have never met before? Well I was going to find out soon.


End file.
